A variety of clutch release or throw-out bearing assemblies have heretofore been used or proposed for use for the actuation of a clutch in the drive train of vehicles equipped with manual transmissions. The relative severity of the operating conditions to which such clutch release bearings are subjected has prompted continuing development work to improve their durability and quiet operating performance over an increased operating life. The relatively abrupt loading and rotational forces to which such clutch release bearing assemblies are subjected during the actuation and release of the clutch assembly coupled with the marginal lubrication and vibration to which they are subjected has prompted the use of constructions which are of relatively high weight and of difficult and costly manufacture.
The present invention provides for an improved clutch release bearing assembly construction employing a composite bearing carrier which can readily be fabricated from stamped components and assembled to provide a properly aligned and dimensionally accurate assembly which is of durable operation, economical manufacture and of versatile use.